


Now

by TheKingIsDead (witch_lit)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance, brash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/TheKingIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really just need to fall in love. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

The dark haired man walked into the room, and I sighed. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was staring behind me, at Naruto. I knew the deal. I'd read this fan fiction before.

He walked up the aisle, then did something completely unexpected. His gaze melted with mine, and we our eyes were stuck together, mine in shock. What was going on!? Naruto was right behind me, dammit!

His lips descended on mine, and I pulled away just in time.

He looked hurt. What the fuck. It was clearly a fanfiction I was in; Sasuke is only capable of non brother related emotions in those.

"... You dont want me?"

The fuck. I stood up, knocking my chair to its side in a fit of energy. "What are you doing, trying to assault my lips?! This is a FAN FICTION, dammit, and you're supposed to go after Naruto in this stupid high school, fall in love blah blah blah. Well, you should really not be the man in the relationship but WHO GIVES A FUCK?! YOU ARE NOT FALLING FOR A DUMB ASS ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER LIKE ME, GOT IT?! You belong to Naruto, fucking idiot."

Sasuke looked confused. "The Dobe...? But, I-"

"And I dont give a flying fuck. Offer him your sweet virgin ass, I don't want it. I'm about as gay as gay gets but I've got a vagina so you're screwed, lover boy. Now go, fucktard!"

"Um..."

I nodded, smirking. "I'm not the OFC you can trample all over. Scram."

 

 


End file.
